All That Ive Got
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: HBK/Y2J SLASH Based around what happened a few weeks ago on RAW. Hope you guys enjoy. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

All That I've Got

First and foremost I need to thank Tina and Mariana.

Thank you so much for helping me with all of this.

I couldn't have done it without you. :D

**Hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

The steel chair suddenly felt like it weighed a ton as I raised it high above my head. I was about to bring the chair crashing down onto his head when I took a second to actually look at him laying on the floor. His blue eyes twinkled like stars. They looked up at me, pleading for me not to do it. His hair was tangled from the beating I had given him. He had put up a good fight. He held a hand up to shield his head. I set the chair down hesitantly and looked at him one last time before I offered him my hand. He looked up at me, blue eyes questioning what I was trying to do, trying to read me. He slowly reached his hand up to grasp mine and I helped pull him up. I turned my back and walked away from him. He had done nothing to me to deserve the beating I had given him. Well there is the fact that he lied to me, but we still won our tag team match and I don't know if I could have done it without him. As I made my way up the ramp I felt his eyes burning a hole in my back, I could feel him staring at me.

I went straight to my locker and dried off my forehead, which was dripping with sweat. I take a minute and sit on one of the benches and take the time to think about what I've done. Was it the right thing to do? Will he fool me again with his charming looks? Or will this time be different. Maybe this time things will work out. No, Im just a fool to think that Shawn would be with me, after he's had Hunter for so long. I roll my eyes and sigh deeply, thinking maybe I should take a quick shower before I head to the hotel.

"Hey good match Jericho!" Jeff Hardy pats my back and smiles. "I gotta say I admire you for what you just did out there. That was great man."

"Hmm…? Oh yeah thanks. I did what I had to do Jeff, you would have done the same."

"Me? Naw I woulda whooped his ass." He said as he walked away smiling.

I wonder around the arena talking to other superstars while I wait for the show to end. Everybody tells me how the admire what I just did. I guess I did something right, right? A couple of the Divas hug me and shower me with praise, but its not their praise that I want. It's his. For a long time now I've admired him from afar. I loved to watch him wrestle and hear his voice. The throatiness of his voice always captivated me. When he was on the stage at all I would be sitting backstage, watching him intently as I got ready. I always cheered him on and praised him when he came back, whether he won or lost. He never gave me so much as a "Thank You" much less even a glance.

At night when I was all alone in my hotel room I would fantasize about him and wonder would it would feel like to have his lithe body laying in bed beside me. Or what it would feel like to have him asleep behind me, an arm slung over my waist and his breath on the small of my neck. Some times I even fantasize about what making love to him would be like. I can see him, his hair drenched in sweat and his eyes closed, his body full of pleasure and aching for more of me. I close my eyes tightly as I give him what he begs for. I can see him, on his hands and knees, gripping the sheets tightly as I prepare to explode. My knees get weak and I fall onto his sticky back breathing harshly…

I snap out of my thoughts as soon as a soft hand touches my shoulder.

"Hey Chris, the arena is clearing out. Aren't you going to go home?" A soft female voice asks. I look up at Maria. I know she likes me. She practically likes every guy on the roster. So I just smile and nod my head, not giving her the chance to ask me to dinner or a movie. I cant stand her chattering anyways.

"Yeah I was just about to head to the showers." I say with a smile as I toss my towel over my shoulder. "I smell worse than a dirty little boy."

She giggles. "You're funny Chris you know that. Hey you want-"

I put my hands up quickly and shake my head. "No no Maria, I cant, not tonight. Im sore and tired. Maybe some other night. Okay?"

She shrugs and walks away with her head lowered. She is a nice person, don't get me wrong, but who wants to sit with her talking into your ear all night? I walk to the showers slowly, checking out who all is still here. I only see a handful of superstars and not one of them is Shawn. I frown and Triple H notices.

"Why the long face Chris?"

"Oh I don't know. I just have this weird feeling you know what I mean?"

He raises an eyebrow." Uhhh no I don't actually. You want to tell me about it?"

Ohh yeah that's real cute. Im really going to tell Hunter that I am in love with his boyfriend. That's real smart.

"No, I'll be fine Hunter. Thanks for asking though."

When I finally do get to the showers I turn the water on to really hot. I like the steam. It works wonders sometimes. I slowly undo my boots and pull them off. I rub my feet a little, just to take the edge off of them a little bit, then slip off my wrestling tights. I step into the steaming water slowly, savoring the warmth that makes my tired muscles soft and supple again. I stand beneath the shower head and let the water pound on the back of my neck for a good five minutes. I put my head back softly and let the water wash all the sweat out of my hair. I hear a noise in the room so I quickly finish my shower and step out with the towel around my waist. I pick up my tights and boots and head for the door. When I am stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey, you got any shampoo?" A harsh voice asks from one of the stalls. I turn around wide eyed and see JBL leaning out of the stall. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Now would be a great time for me to crack a joke at his man boobs but Im too disgusted to even think.

"Uh no." I finally answer. He mumbles something about what kind of pretty boy doesn't carry shampoo. I am not a pretty boy...am I? Anyways I go back to my locker and fumble around for some pants and underwear. From somewhere in the depths of my locker I produce a pair of boxers with "Sexy Beast" printed across the butt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I put my boxers on and am in the process of putting my pants on when I hear yet another voice.

"You're underwear don't lie." A throaty voice says from somewhere behind me. I wheel around and see Shawn leaning in the door way, arms crossed, a classic HBK smirk across his lips. I blush.

"Would you like to go out for some dinner or something Chris?" He asks walking towards me slowly and finally takes a seat on the bench while I continue to dig for some clothes. "You dropped a shirt right there." He says as he bends down to pick up the shirt, then hands it to me. I take the shirt from him gently and feel the warmth of his rough calloused hands touch mine. "So about dinner? Is that a yes or a no?" He persists and his blue eyes twinkle.

"I wouldn't want Hunter to be mad at you and think that maybe you were cheating on him or anything."

He begins to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"Boy, me and Hunter were done for about a year now." He slaps his knee and keeps laughing. If he wasn't sitting I would be getting ready to duck pretty soon.

"So you and Hunter are no more?" I ask. I feel like a total idiot.

"Nope. Haven't been for some time now." He looked up at me. "So what is your answer about dinner?"

"Olive Garden?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"How about burgers? Im more of a burger guy." He says and shakes his head. He rubs his stomach and looks at me.

"I like Burger guys." I say. I jingle my keys in my hands a little. I am a little nervous about going on a date or whatever he wants to call it with him, but more so about my nether regions and how it will react.

"So where would you like to go, Olive Garden or some burgers?" He asks with a little smile.

"Where ever you want. Its your choice."

He scratches his head. I can literally see the wheels turning in his head. " Hey listen I know this sounds cheesy and all but, Im really in the mood for a McDonald's Cheeseburger. I don't want you to think Im cheap or anything like that."

"No, no, no Shawn. Never. Besides, I like McDonalds." I put my shirt on. I can feel his eyes ravaging over my body. "So are we ready to go?" I ask pulling my shirt over my head.

"Yeah if you are." He smiles and takes my hand gently in his. I smile and feel a shudder run down my spine at his mere touch. I lock up my locker and we walk out to the parking lot. We go over to his jeep and he opens the passenger side for me to get in. I guess he knew I had gotten a ride from Santino. Lord knows I cant stand the guy but come on, how can you pass up a free ride with gas prices the way they are these days? I still cant believe he talked constantly. He got on my nerves talking about being "weiners" and Cousin Sal and all that other non-sense he is caught up in that I don't really care to hear. Any ways back to what were talking about. He gets into the car and starts it. Garth Brooks about scares the crap out of me. Shawn hurriedly turns it down and blushes.

"Hey Shawn, Im terribly sorry, but Im not a big fan of country."

"Oh In that case I am really sorry." He turns the radio off.

"You didn't have to turn it off Shawn." I tell him. He gets quite for a while. I become caught up looking at all the street names.

"Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"We're here that's why." He parks his car and opens the door. That was fast I think to myself, He had to have been going over the speed limit.

"You drove all the way here without a seat belt!?" I ask. He smiles and comes around to the passenger side to help me out, not that I need it but I don't mind being spoiled. We walk into McDonald's and we look up at the menu for a while.

"Can I help you guys?" An attractive young woman inquires.

"Yeah lemme get a Big Mac…" He pauses for a little bit and rubs his chin. "… a large order of fries…and a strawberry milkshake. What are you gonna have babe." He asks me in that raspy voice of his. I haven't been called babe since…well since Christian. I smile at him and then at the young woman who is staring at us wide eyed. Probably in disbelief that the two sexy beasts standing in front of her are gay. I clear my throat.

"I'll have a Big Mac, with everything on it, a large order of fries and a larger Coke."

The woman tells gives us the total and Shawn pulls a lumpy beat up wallet out of his back pocket. He fumbles around for some money and then slides it across the counter to her. She hands him the receipt and we go to sit in a booth. I sit across from him. He looks at me and smiles.

"What? Is there something on my face??" I joke and pretend to wipe stuff off my face.

"No. There's nothing there. I just don't think I've ever loved some one as much as I love you." His eyes twinkle again. I am beginning to think that when his eyes twinkle it means he is happy. He reaches over and takes my hands gently I his. I give his warm hands a little squeeze before he gets up to get our order. He comes back and sets our food down. He picks my food out and sets them in front of me. Then he gets his and as soon as the Big Mac box is opened he takes a bite out of his burger. I smile at him and slowly take a bite of my own. I cant help but to laugh at him when he gets the "special sauce" on his chin.

"I wonder what is in this special sauce anyways?" He asks, carefully examining the remainder of his burger.

"Sure beats the hell out of me. But hopefully its not nasty things, like sperm." I get a little cautious and begin examining my burger also. He makes a disgusted face and I decide to just set the burger down and get to work on my fries. He chuckles a little and stuffs the rest of his burger in his mouth along with a few fries and chugs some shake down with it. I cant help but to fall deeper in love with him. He flattens his box and sticks his neatly folded napkin inside of it, then takes my trash and does the same thing. After a while of trying to get everything to fit in one box he gets up and throws the box filled with garbage away. I think a hot fudge sundae sounds good about now.

"Shawn? How does a Hot Fudge Sundae sound?" I ask as soon as he sits down.

"Uh sounds good to me." He smiles.

"Would you share one with me? I cant finish one on my own." I smile a little seductively you might say.

"Yeah sounds great." He gets up and I motion for him to sit back down. I am going to pay for this one.

I come back to the table with the sundae and two spoons. He reaches for his spoon and I snatch it away.

"Let me feed it to you, please?" I whine and give him my classic puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them. He sighs a little then gives in. I take some on a spoon and begin to slowly feed it to him. Before I know it he has the spoon and is feeding me also. We finish up the sundae and walk out holding hands.

"So is there anything else you want to do tonight?" he asks me.

"What about we go to a bar and have a drink?"

"Fine by me." He says. We get in the car and drive a couple of blocks to the nearest club.

Its smoky and a rainbow of colors. Bodies slowly become one in all the colors, becoming one big moving mass. Music blares out of speakers bigger than me standing on Shawn's shoulders. The place smells like sweat mingled with a really strong feminine perfume, giving it a sweet smell. The smell of alcohol lingers in the air. Its not really there but if you think about it you can smell it. The smell of tobacco is heavy in the air. Shawn and I push through the sweaty people and finally make our way to the bar counter where we sit on old leather swivel chairs. A big fat bartender with tattoos all over comes to us and asks us what we'll have.

"We'll have two beers." Shawn says. The bulk of a man moves to he back and pops opened two beers and slides them over to us. Shawn takes a sip of his then turns his chair around and leans against the counter. He gazes at the dance floor. I turn around to follow his gaze.

"You want to dance?" I ask.

"Me? Oh no Im not much of a dancer Chris. Especially all this new stuff. I'd break a leg or something."

"Come on you've got to try sometime." I urge.

"No. Im old Chris. No one wants to see me out there trying to do that new erotic dance they are doing. Not to mention I don't even think my body bends that way."

"Please?" I try one more time. He glares at me. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well lets get to know each other a little more." He suggests. I sigh a little. "So why did you help me tonight?"

"I helped you because I didn't want to hurt you. I respect you as I would a legend. And well… I realized how much I liked you and figured if I hit you with that chair I would have shattered my chances of ever being close to you."

"So how long have you had this crush on me for?" He asks running a finger through his long honey blonde hair.

"Since….since the day I met you. When I saw you with that long flowing hair and those chaps. I fell head over heels for you."

"That long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well I just figured you were still with Hunter. I didn't want to get between you guys. You guys were always together. I wouldn't have had a chance anyways." I hung my head.

"Hunter isn't as controlling as he is made out to be. If you would have came to me and asked to speak to me alone I would have gladly went. He isn't as nosey or violent as he is made out to be either."

"Then why did you leave him? Or did he leave you?"

"I left him because it just got to the point where he just wanted to use me. There wasn't any love left between us. Towards the end it was just sex. That was the only time we really saw each other. I decided that I had had enough of it and told him I was done."

"So when did you realize you liked me?" I questioned.

"A few weeks ago. Actually on your Highlight Reel. I couldn't help but to notice the sparkle in your eyes, the way your hair shines in the light or the way you talk. Especially the way you pronounced certain words." He laughed a little and I blushed.

"What do you say we get outta here?" He asked.

"Its all good to me." I smiled and he took my hand.

* * *

Second part is next. :D Sorry it was so long boring and drawn out. Let me know what y'all thought.


	2. The Hotel Room

**All That I've Got**

**Once again a big thank you to Tina and Mariana.**

**I dont know what I would do with out you guys.**

**Oh and Thanks to the peope that decided to read the second chapter. :D**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

XX

We took a long ride around town to ease our selves and relax. We took turns driving. I yelled at him for not wearing his seat belt but it didn't really work. He drove to the hotel with out a seatbelt. He walked me up to the entrance and took my hands in his and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I Love you Chris." He said and kissed my lips. He turned to leave but I caught his coat sleeve.

"No No, Stay with me tonight, please?" I pulled my puppy dog look again. He nodded his head an smiled.

"Of course I'll stay with you babe." He took my hand and let me lead him up to my room. I pressed the elevator button and we stepped in. All of a sudden he was on me. He was kissing me all over. My face, my neck, my shoulder, whatever he could find. I began returning them in the same manner, my hands making large knots and tangles in his long hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My back hit the cold metal wall. He held me up there with my back supported by the wall and kept kissing me passionately. I could almost feel the passion coming from him. The elevator became unbearably hot and my pants too tight. The elevator opened and I slid down from my spot and took his hand. We went straight to my room. Once inside we hurriedly locked the door. I shoved him on the bed and straddled his hips. I pulled his coat off his arms and slid it from underneath him and began to kiss his neck all over, leaving it wet with my saliva. He turned his head whichever way I wanted him too. I kissed his scruffy jaw and nipped his ears. He moaned and pulled me closer to his body. I moved lower and lifted the hem of his shirt up just a little, to expose his belly button. I ran my tongue on the outside of it. His back arched in pleasure. He pulled my hair and clenched his teeth. I lifted his shirt even more and began to lightly run my tongue over his nipples while I gently squeezed the other one. He moved so he could rest on the pillows and I saw my chance to just pull his shirt off of him. I ran my hands over the soft golden hair on his chest and gently pulled on a few strands. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. He knew what I was thinking because he smiled and nodded his head. I took my shirt off and pressed my lips to his. His breath was sweet despite the beer he had before we left. I felt his soft tongue push against my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. I felt it touch every tooth and then come back to play with my tongue. He bucked his hips a little. I took it as sign. So I got off and slowly undid my pants. I let them fall to the floor slowly. He watched every move I made. Then he stood up and did the same to his pants. Only he actually folded them and set them on the chair. I laid back on the bed and waited for him. He came to lay beside me, our bare skin touching felt so warm. His skin was softer than I had imagined. I turned to face him and ran a finger down his hair chest and down to his pubic area. He let out a small giggle and batted my hands away,

"Stop it, that tickles." He laughed. I laughed with him and while he was distracted pulled his cock out of the slit in his boxers. He was pretty decent size. I took it in my hands softly and began to pump it up and down slowly, unsure of what pace he would prefer. He clasped his and over mine and made my hands work faster. His mouth went into a perfect O shape as began moaning. His soft moans filled the room and turned me on even more. I don't think my cock has ever been this hard before. I can feel my cock press against his well muscled thigh. Shawn's body tenses and I stop pumping him. I don't want him to cum just yet. I straddle his hips and reach into my drawer and pull out some baby oil. His eyes widen a little but I reassure him everything will be alright. I lower myself so I am between his legs and coat his cock in the oil until it is wet and slippery. I position my self on my hands and knees on the bed, offering myself to him. HE smiles at me softly and gets bind me. I tense a little as I feel his tip poking around at my butt. I pushes into me slowly and gently prods around till he finds a comfortable position. He grips my shoulders loosely and begins a rhythmic pattern. Every other thrust hits my spot and makes me moan. My back arches and I squeeze the pillow tightly. He pleasure me so well and our bodies just seem to fit like pieces in a puzzle. The pleasure is over whelming and I have to will myself not to come. He leans over and begins to kiss my neck and jaw. He nips my ears and scratches my back. He trails kisses down my back and rubs my thighs. His fingers lightly run across my balls sending shivers down my spine. I cant take it much longer.

"Im gonna come Shawn. I cant hold it much longer." I pant.

"Its ok Babe, just do it Im-" I feel his warm fluids inside me. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and I hear the water running. I follow him and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I don't think I've ever looked this wild in my life. My hair is so messed up. He stands by the sink with a damp washcloth, washing his forehead then rinsing it and cleaning up his privates. He smiles at me and struggles taking the pony tail band out of his hair. That was one of the reasons I cut my hair, my little bands always got stuck in my hair. I smile and move behind him and take the pony tail out for him, without losing much hair. I reach on to the counter and grab my Ouchless brush and begin coming through the tangles. After I brush his hair out all the way I rub my fingers through his long golden hair. He turns to me and smiles.

"Lets go back to bed." He takes my hand and leads me back to bed. We lay there for a while and let the silence wash over us. His hair fans out behind his head and I play with his hair some more. He looks at me and opens his mouth to speak but I place a finger over his lips. I enjoy these quite moments. He seems to understand. He rolls over and I sit on his butt and rub his shoulders. He grunts as my massaging releases the tension from his muscles.

"Mmmm baby I like it. More on the right." He mumbles and rolls his shoulders.

"Hey Shawn, do you think what we just did was wrong? I mean do you think that maybe we shouldn't have done it, or maybe we should have waited?"

"No Chris." He rolls over so I fall off gently and faces me." No Chris I really don't. I think we just did what was in our hearts to do. Nothing was going to stop this from happening Chris. Everything happens for a reason." He caressed my eye brow and kissed my lips softly.

"So are we like…together now? Or was this a one time thing?"

"I told you that I loved you and I came up here with you and made love to you. I didn't have sex with you I made love. Now what does that tell you Chris?"

"That you love me?" I asked with my eyebrow cocked. He chuckled and hugged me to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes that means I love you Chris. I really do."

I cant help but to get that warm feeling and my stomach gets filled with the butterflies at these three words. I feel like a school girl with her first boyfriend.

"Hey Shawn what do you think the others are going to say?

"That's a whole 'nother story baby." He smiles. "Don't listen to what other people say. Follow what your heart tells you and you'll be just fine."

XX

* * *

**Thanks to all who have read this far. I really appreciate it. :D**

**Please review.**


End file.
